Daddy's Day
by Montanagirl2009
Summary: It's Father's day and Lucy plans to suprise her Daddy.
1. Lucy's plan

**_Authors note: I hope you enjoy the story. I wanted to write a story for the holiday._**

* * *

><p>Lindsay woke up to her daughter shaking her "Mama, wake up, Daddy's Day." She looked around the room, "Mommy where's Daddy?"<p>

"Baby, five minutes."

"No, NOW MAMA" Lucy said while hopping on to the bed and shoving Lindsay up, "Daddy's missing we gotta find him mommy!" Lindsay looked up at her daughter and looked at the clock. "Six in the morning, Lucy, Mama's tired."

"Daddy's missing and it's his day"

"Lucy he had to work."

"Oh. Mommy can we make him a cake and hamburgers and fries and, and…"

"Yes, Lucy, now get back in bed."

"No up now if we're going to get him his special day"

"Did Daddy tell you to get me up"

"No"

"Well, then why do you want up?"

"To be able to suprise him."

"Fine I'll get up"

Lucy ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and sat at the table when Lindsay walked in. "Cereal, Mommy the one with Dora on it. I like Dora."

"Okay, Milk or juice"

"Mommy, you're silly milk goes into the bowl with cereal not juice."

"Yup, well do you want juice or milk to drink"

"Apple juice" Lindsay walked over to the fridge and got the juice.

Lucy dragged Lindsay through the store "Mama he would love this" she said holding up a card with a football and a baseball on it. "Yes, Lucy he would, hey lets go buy him a baseball and football, and then buy his favorite ice cream"

"The chocolate one"

"Yes"

"Okay"

Lindsay stirred the ingredients in the bowl for cake. "Mommy why are there two batter thingys"

"I'm making marble cake with blue icing and sprinkles"

"Will you write 'Happy Daddy's Day' on it"

"Yes, Lucy just like that."

"In green Icing he likes green"

"Okay, hey will you go clean up your room some to surprise Daddy."

"Uh huh" and Lucy ran off to do that.

Danny walked into the house looked at the hand painted banners and the pictures made by Lucy and found a sleeping Lucy on the couch, with Dora playing on the TV. "Danny you wake her up you die. Happy Father's Day, I am so happy you are my husband."

"Thanks.. I… wow. I can't believe… how."

"Hey… complete… a…. sentence."

"Montana" Danny looked at Linday and she hugged him "Some days I love the looks you make. How'd you get off early."

"Mac"

"Fixes everything, and Danny, If you want to make our day stay out of the kitchen, in fact take a nap."

"What, oh"

Lindsay woke Lucy up "You wanna help Mommy"

"Yes"

"Help me put the stuff on the burgers."

"Okay" Lucy and Lindsay worked together to set up the burgers and make the table. "Lucy go wake Daddy up."

"Mommy, he's at work"

"He came home early, go get him" Lucy ran squealing. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up yummy food. I'm hungry, Mommy wants you in the kitchen. Happy Daddy Day. Food, Come on. Daddy don't roll over you'll fall asleep." Danny waited a second and jumped up and chased a squealing Lucy to the kitchen and picked her up and tickled her. "Daddy, Daddy look I painted and drewed."

"Lucy it's lovely. Let's go to the table your Mommy made her legendary hamburgers."

"Daddy how did you know."

"I smell them"

Danny sat on the couch and looked over all the work Lucy and Lindsay did. A tear rolled down his face as he smiled. They had worked so hard for him and they could never know how much joy they had brought him. Lucy ran into the living room and ran out. She ran to Lindsay. "Mommy, Daddy's crying"

Lindsay walked to the living room and saw Danny. "Lucy sometimes when someone is very, very happy they look like their crying but they're not really. You have made him very happy with all these things"

"Mommy you helped."

"Lucy lets get dessert and Daddy's presents"

"Okay"

Danny sat in the living room listening to his wife and daughter. "Hey, Danny here."

"Daddy here's this one." They each handed him presents. He opened them and smiled "A cute card, a football, a baseball, a glove, and a Giants mug."

"Check the other side."

"Forty-Niners on the other side."

"Yup, been saving it for a while had it custom made and I don't have a preference of baseball team so I didn't get the other mug made."

"I know you prefer football."

"Hey I love watching it with you"

"Mommy, Daddy ca… Dessert!"

"Yes lets eat Danny open the dessert box. "Happy Daddy Day" Danny read out loud, and looked at Lucy and Lindsay "Where'd you get it, it is amazing."

"Mommy made it."

"Master baker more like"

"Lucy bed time."

"Mommy my bath." Lindsay's phone rang "Messer… Oh, hi, Mac… yea, that's fine… no you have some at your house from Stella… yes… anytime… actually I thought I was being called in… no… okay bye." Lindsay looked at Lucy and smiled. "Get your bag for Mac's house."

"Mommy what clothes will I wear."

"Auntie Stella gave some to Mac. Well mailed them actually."

"Oh" They heard a knock. Lindsay answered the door. "Hey Lindsay I called in the lobby and elevator. I planned you'd say yes. Oh, Danny Happy Fathers Day."

"Mac, it's Daddy Day"

"Oh"

Lindsay looked at her sleeping husband they had their ups and downs but she was still glad they married. She smoothed his hair and fell asleep.


	2. Lindsay's dad

**Author's note I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Danny woke up to Lindsay madly searching the bedroom and got up. "Montana, Montana baby. Hey, what are you lookin' for. Babe?"

"Danny I can't find my phone and I need to call Daddy. Yesterday was Father's Day. Danny." She sat down and cried. "Here babe use mine call him." Lindsay looked up "I forgot about yours."

"I figured hey, it's three in the morning let's wait to call him."

"No he's on shift, he's still the sheriff."

"Oh." Lindsay's phone rang and she jumped up and got it out from under the bed. "Hi, Daddy how are you? Happy Father's Day… no, well I did forget until about five minutes ago… no you didn't wake me up… yes Lucy is just fine… no she's with Mac… what… oh well that sounds great… you get my present in the mail yet… really you got it three day's ago… cool… well hope you can get it bye."

"Montana can you get back in bed so we can sleep or are you awake."

"My shift starts at five your turn with Lucy."

"She's with Mac"

"No, she's with Jo."

"Well\, you still don't have the last word.""Word" she said as she left the room to take a shower. "And the wife wins again" and he went back to sleep.

"Hey Mac"

"Yes Lindsay."

"Happy Father's Day"

"Lindsay, I'm not a father."

"No but you are a god-father."

"Fine you win"

"Here's a tie" and Lindsay walked off to do her work.


	3. Lindsay

**_Authors note: I know this story is supposed to be about fathers day, but I felt Lindsay needed a turn. I hope you enjoy._**

Danny looked at his sleeping wife and chuckled. He left the room and headed to Lucy's only to be tripped by her. "Lucy come here."  
>"But, Daddy, Mommy"<br>"You let her sleep. If you wake her up she will be upset and we won't be able to make her a surprise."  
>"For Mommy Day."<br>"Yup"  
>"Is Mommy gonna like this one."<br>"Yes, you won't try to make a cake on your own this time will you."  
>"No"<br>"Well then let's have breakfast, and then we start."  
>"What are we gonna do this time."<br>"Let Mommy sleep in, make cards, breakfast in bread, and ah uh a present for we're going shopping."  
>"Yay."<br>"But if you are rude you'll stay with flack the whole time."  
>"Daddy!"<br>"Well then don't plan to be rude."  
>Flack sat up on the couch. "Am I a new threat am I?"<br>"Daddy how'd he get here?"  
>"We watched baseball last night and he fell asleep." Danny laughed.<br>"Hey you two how about I help you find her a present. Oh and Danny no Dora cereal please."  
>"Daddy, DADDY…"<br>"Lucy you're gonna, never mind." He said as a groggy Lindsay walked into the kitchen. "Lucy, Mommy worked a long time last night. She is very tired. Baby don't cry." Lindsay hugged Lucy. "Danny It's five in the morning are you nuts?"  
>"Very. Now babe go back to sleep."<br>"I plan on it, and I am locking the bedroom door."  
>"I have key's in there."<br>"I'm shutting it then."  
>Danny pulled the bowls out of the cabinet and served Lucy, Don and himself. "Danny if I knew you cooked better oatmeal than Lindsay, I'd beg for you to cook."<br>"You ask for pan oatmeal."  
>"No she tries."<br>"Suggest the microwave and run."  
>"Why?"<br>"You're suggesting she can't cook."  
>"Oh, hey Danny you should go to that picture place and get your's and Lucy's picture taken, pick a frame and order them to be done by ten. I'll pay."<br>"All right. I'll order cheesecake Lindsay style."  
>"Chocolate, strawberry swirl. I'll custom order it from Roxy's"<br>"Flack you can't pay for everything."  
>"I still owe you about fourty from bets. And you can bet you aren't getting something better from me. Well other than the presents for Lindsay. And you still have to pay for Lucy's school."<br>"Fine you win."

The three of them stood in line after getting the pictures developed and had a frame in hand. "Danny next time plan better or I will"  
>"Flack, little ears"<br>"sorry duct tape you."  
>Danny glared. Flack smiled. Lucy laughed.<p>

Flack and Danny scrambled eggs, fried bacon, cooked sausage, sliced bread, cleaned dishes, grabbled silverware, and rushed. "Danny were lucky to be done so soon. Her shift starts again at five. I could kill Mac. We don't have time for company."  
>"What if it Mac?"<br>"Then you answer Flack."  
>"Hey Danno-grumpy-pants. It's Mac." Danny looked up from his just finished work.<br>"Danny, I worked into the schedule that you and Lindsay are off. Jo understood and now Adam is taking your place. And I also put Lucy on the schedule and she is dealing with a floater in the Hudson and will work for twenty four straight hours."  
>"Cool"<br>"Danny"  
>"Yea"<br>"I just explained how I was going to have your daughter work."  
>"Oh, cool"<br>"at the crime lab."  
>"Oh. Move Mac. Please."<br>"Fine. Flack you even eat a little of that cheesecake."  
>"They won't find a body." Mac and Flack said in unison.<br>"You two should work together less"  
>"Boom" they said together<p>

Danny and Lucy entered the bedroom, and set the tray on the bed. "Montana time to get up."  
>"No, five more minutes, Mac'll forgive me for being late."<br>"Montana get up Lucy has a surprise for you."  
>"HAPPY MOMMY DAY"<br>"Danny breakfast, oh and a picture frame. Danny you in a picture."  
>"Was well worth it."<br>"Get dressed, you don't work tonight."  
>"Then why do I have to get up."<br>"Because I said."  
>"Fine"<p>

Lindsay walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch. "Montana to the kitchen"  
>"But.." Lindsay walked into the kitchen. "Linds I think sweat pants are pajamas. Oh and we thought you'd like cheesecake. We all had to resist eating it."<br>"Thanks." Flack chuckled as Lindsay sat and rested her head at the table. "Mac I think you overworked her."  
>"Montana, Flack is babysitting Lucy and we well never mind."<br>Lindsay looked up laughing. "Danny do you know how hard it is not to laugh at how cute you are. If I didn't act grumpy I would've felt bad for Flack and Mac. been so mean to them."  
>"Mommy am I cute to?"<br>"Yes Lucy."  
>"Mommy what should I pack"<br>"Play clothes."  
>"Okay!"<br>Flack laughed. "Well you have her trained."  
>"No I happen to know how often her loving uncle Flack sees her. Danny cheesecake."<br>"No, my cheesecake." Danny said laughing  
>"Ah come on Danno she needs something to eat."<br>Lindsay looked at Danny "Oh and by the way I have a doctors appointment on Tuesday you're coming."  
>"Fine."<br>"Bye you two we're kidnapping your daughter."  
>"Have fun."<p>

Mac and Flack stood waiting for the bus Lucy holding their hands. "Mac I think you should tell them that Lindsay was originally off."  
>"No I found Lindsay's reaction quite funny. I'll get to tease her for that one."<br>"Like the bugs?"  
>"Well no."<br>"Oh"  
>"Hey lets go to central park Lucy will enjoy that,"<br>"Hey Mac, you know i planned to fall asleep on their couch to be able to help Danny. I had fun."

Danny sat on the couch next to Lindsay watching a movie. He looked over only to notice that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He looked at her sleeping changed into his pajamas and cuddled with her smiling.


End file.
